


Worth It

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Dirk's not a morning person. Just fluff!





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble to push me up to 1 mil words! Thanks Papaya for the inspo! :)

‘Wake up, buttercup!’ Jake says softly, kissing your cheeks and very wisely holding down your forearms so that you don’t swing a punch at the very unwanted wakeup call.

‘Nnnghhh,’ you groan, by which you mean that not a single person should ever be expected to wake up before _sunrise,_ you take back these foolishly made plans and Jake should just let you sleep. 

‘I know,’ Jake says sympathetically. ‘It _is_ early, I’m sorry about that. But it’s going to be a lovely holiday and I left it as late as I could to wake you.’

‘Noo …’ you mumble, trying to shake your arms free of his grip so you can turn away.

‘There’s coffee right there on the bedside table, my beautiful buttered croissant, if I let go of your arms to pass it to you will you promise not to hide under the covers like you did last time?’

‘Mmm …’ you say. 

He lets you go and you consider the humour in wriggling under the covers despite your almost promise. Instead you heave yourself up. Maybe you'll even open your eyes.

‘Oh and he’s uprighty tighty! That’s my boy!’

‘Didju call me a croissant?’ 

‘I think it’s several units of measurement too early to be taking issue with my petnames, beloved.’

You blink blearily and accept the coffee. Jake grins at you toothily. You can’t believe you married a morning person. Still, not all bad. Actually, kind of awesome.


End file.
